darkcrystalfandomcom-20200214-history
Beneath the Dark Crystal 6
|pub_date = January 23, 2019 |pages = 30 pages |isbn = |preceded_by = Beneath the Dark Crystal #5 |followed_by = Beneath the Dark Crystal #7 }} Beneath the Dark Crystal #6 is the sixth issue of Beneath the Dark Crystal. It is included in Beneath the Dark Crystal Vol. 2. Summary Thurma tests her new Fireling abilities with dangerous results while Kensho and the others seal the fate of the town of Dagger Root… for better or worse.Jim Henson's Beneath the Dark Crystal #6 on Comixology Plot In Dagger Root, the villagers attack the prison as Dihnmor plays a song to rally them. In the confusion, Toolah, Danevay and Aiyana sneak into the prison. One of the Branches runs to the cell to informs the Trunk of the attack and is blinded by the light of the Crystal shining from the unconscious Kensho's chest. Kensho finds himself in a mysterious location and makes his way through a doorway. He meets UrSol and remembers being there after he died. UrSol informs him that they are in a Prism which holds worlds and exists within all living things. In Mithra, Thurma and Tumby stand by the waterfall and she asks him if he misses his home, as her own is beginning to feel distant. Nita approaches them and Tumby licks her face, which Thurma states is his way of telling her that she is welcome for him having saved her life. Nita admits this to be true, but asserts her belief that she almost made it through. Thurma points out that she almost died and that they will need to work as one to buld the Glass Castle, just as the early Firelings did. Nita admits that she only believes it her destiny to build the Castle because this is what she has been told for her entire life. The Fire That Stays arrives and tells them that they will need to work to accomplish their goal. He states that the Firelings have become complacent and were shocked out of it be the Great Dim and must now rise up to achieve that greatness of which they are capable. Following intense practice, Thurma is exhausted. She hears Nita talking to someone and finds her speaking into a flame, admitting that fire angling is more difficult than she expected and that she is struggling. In Dagger Root, the villagers enter the prison and begin taking back the tithes. Dihnmor finds Toolah and the twins just before they blow up the wall of Kensho's cell with pop powder. Toolah keeps the Trunk at bay as the twins free Kensho from the chains. The Trunk goes into a rage and charges at Kensho, prompting Toolah to put an arrow through his hand. He reaches Kensho and is shocked to find no trace of the light, but black smoke rising from Kensho's mouth. Dihnmor knocks out the Trunk by striking him over the head with his sin thread. The group carry Kensho outside as Bohrtog flies down towards them. In Mithra, Thurma sees Nita using flames to contact members of her tribe. They asks about Thurma and Nita tells them that while she disagrees with everything about her, Thurma is not eveil and wishes to rule Mithra fairly. They urge her that she must rule alone and allow nobody else to claim the title of Ember Queen. Tumby is playing with rocks and falls over, the noise catching Nita's attention and causing her to discover Thurma. She puts out the flame and confronts her, with Thurma apologizing for listening and assuring her that she only wished to make sure that she was safe. Nita stresses that she can take care of herself. Thurma asks if The Fire That Stays taught her to read the flame and Nita replies that she learned to do it herself. In Thra, Dihnmor and the twins sit around a fire in the Endless Forest as Toolah attempts to revive Kensho. Meanwhiole in Dagger Root, the villagers celebrate their victory as the Branches accept their defeat and the Trunk laments losing the light of the Crystal. In the Prism, UrSol asks Kenso what has brought him there. Kensho tells him of his encounter with the Trunk, but UrSol replies that it is not the reason. Kensho tells him that he knows that he is unworthy to lead Thra and that its people now see him for what he is: a broken monster. SkekSil appears and tells them that he knows of monsters and Kensho is not one of them. Gallery Panels Beneath the Dark Crystal -6 1.jpg Beneath the Dark Crystal -6 2.jpg Beneath the Dark Crystal -6 3.jpg Textless Covers Beneath the Dark Crystal 06 cover Benjamin Dewey.jpg SkekOk UrAc.jpg References 1 Category:Comics